captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Juventus FC
ユベントスFC |image= Players JUV (DT) 1.png |nationality=Italian |other_names=Juve; Piemonte |first_appearance = }}Juventus Football Club S.p.A. or (ユベントスFC) is an Italian football club in the city of Turin, Piedmont. Description The team first appeared in Battle of World Youth ep. 64 (epilogue) and it had great importance during most part of the Road to 2002 saga, and in the 2001 anime since Kojiro Hyuga was part of this team. In the 2001 anime, due to author rights, the name was changed to FC Piemonte and the uniform changed from a black and white striped home kit shirt to a black shirt with white sleeves and collar and black sleeves stripes. Thekeeper wears a similar uniform to the players' one, but being a black shirt with golden sleeves and collar and black sleeves stripes. In Captain Tsubasa: Tatakae Dream Team, the name of Piemonte was kept. Uniform Manga * Home: White and black striped shirt with black hoops on sleeves with yellow squares on the center of the hoops and white polo collar with a black stripe, and logo, black shorts with white lines and yellow squares on sides and black socks. On the back of the shirts there is a black square to accomodate the names and numbers, which are white. On the yellow squares on the sleeves and on the shorts there is the CiaoWeb logo. The sponsors are Tele+ and CiaoWeb. This color scheme is based on the uniform worn in the 2000-01 season. *'Keeper': Light grey shirt with black collar and black panels under the sleeves, and Juventus logo, black shorts and white socks. 2001 Anime *'Home': Black shirt with white polo collar, white shoulders and sleeves and black stripes on the shoulders, white shorts with black stripes and white socks with black top. *'Keeper': The goalkeeper wears a black shirt with yellow sleeves and shoulders with black stripes on the sleeves, black shorts with black stripes and white socks with light blue top. Squad Current players Out on loan Personnel *Head coach Carlo Monetti 22px|border *Fitness coach Mazzantini 22px|border *Team doctor Nograno 22px|border Tatakae Dream Team characters New "legends" from Juventus are part of the team in the Tatakae Dream Team game. The 6 legends known as "World Football Legends: Piemonte", which are the following: Edgar Davids (Fighting Dog of the Field), Giorgio Chiellini (Flawless Stopper), and David Trézéguet (French Goal Machine). Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Genzo Hyuga (Road to 2002).jpg|Tsubasa, Hyuga, Wakabayashi Hyuga Juventus (RT) 3.JPG |-|2001= Juventus (2001).jpg|Juventus (Piamonte) Willem01.jpg|Willem (2001 anime) kojiro01.jpg|Playing for Piamonte Kojiro Italy (2001).jpg Kojiro Italy (2001) 2.jpg Kojiro Italy (2001) 3.jpg Kojiro Italy (2001) 4.jpg Willem Italy (2001).jpg|Willem Juventus (2001) 2.jpg Alessandro Delpi (2001) 1.jpg|Alessandro Delpi Filippo Inzars (2001) 1.jpg|Filippo Inzars Komasevic (2001) 1.jpg|Komasevic Esnander (2001) 1.jpg|Esnander Tresaga (2001) 1.jpg|Tresaga |-|Art= Davi JUV (DT) 1.png|Davi David Trezeguet (DT) 1.png|David Trézéguet Giorgio Chiellini (DT) 1.png|Giorgio Chiellini |-|Manga= Juventus (RT).jpg|Juventus FC Hyuga Juventus (RT).jpg Hyuga Juventus (RT) 2.jpg|Hyuga's début Gentile ch25 (RT) 1.jpg|Gentile's Long Pass Perfect Cross ch21 (RT) 1.jpg|Davi's Perfect Cross |-|Game= Guard Dog Dribble (DT) 1.jpg|Guard Dog Dribble Guard Dog Dribble (DT) 2.jpg|Guard Dog Dribble External links *Real life official website *Real life at Wikipedia Category:Italy's clubs